In general, warp knitting fabrics are knitted by forming a plurality of original yarns arranged in parallel with one another into loops and sequentially connecting the loops in the longitudinal direction.
Since the warp knitting fabrics are sensitive to tension, the warp knitting fabrics have a shape and dimension easily changed in the lateral and longitudinal directions and excellent elasticity and flexibility. As the warp knitting fabrics are variously applied not only to clothing materials but also to interior or industrial materials, demands on the warp knitting fabrics are continuously increased.
Warp knitting machines for knitting warp knitting fabrics is classified into a tricot warp knitting machine and a Raschel machine. The tricot warp knitting machine has high productivity for mass production, but the organization of fabrics produced by the Raschel machine is simple. The Raschel machine has low productivity, but is able to produce fabrics having a complicated organization and thus it is possible to produce fabrics having various designs.
The Raschel machine is provided with a plurality of ground guidebars for forming a ground organization of fabrics and a plurality of pattern guidebars for forming a pattern organization for fabrics.
The Raschel machine is generally provided with 18 to 53 guidebars, and a plurality of knitting needles having original yarns fed thereto are arranged on each of the guidebars. Each of the guidebars is connected to a shogging lever operated in conjunction with a chain.
A chain is assembled with unit chains having various shapes, and the operating distance of the shogging lever is changed depending on the shape of each of the unit chains. The shogging levers operated by the chain are connected to the respective guidebars by a guidebar push rod, and each of the guidebars is operated by the shogging lever. Thus, the operating direction and distance of the guidebar are changed depending on the shape of the chain linked with the shogging lever, and accordingly, fabrics having various patterns are knitted by the knitting needles mounted to the guidebar.
The ground organization is generally knitted by two ground guidebars, and three ground guidebars may be used according to the shape of a unit design. However, in a general Raschel machine, the diameter of a ground guide chain drum is relatively small, and hence the number of combined unit chains is limited. As a result, the design of the ground organization is also simplified.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are plan views showing conventional warp knitting fabrics formed by a Raschel machine. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the ground organization of the conventional warp knitting fabrics has only one simple design pattern. Since the length of a chain for forming the ground organization is short, and the number of unit chains combined with the chain is limited to a small number, it is impossible to various ground organizations.